


Merry Christmas

by mrshopkirk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas, Frustration, Gen, Happy Ending, One Big Happy Family, Other, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Some Humor, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshopkirk/pseuds/mrshopkirk
Summary: Steve just wants a picture with Bucky for Christmas. That's it really.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr years ago.  
Not proofread.

"No, they don't need to move."

"Yes, they do. Bucky needs to move to the right. Move to the right Bucky!"

"Sam, that way he isn't even in the picture." Nat says. 

"Exactly!" Sam exclaims. "I agree." Tony joins the discussion. "He just ruins the picture, like he does with everything.” And he glares at Bucky. Their relationship is still a work in progress.

"Fuck this shit. I'm out of here." Bucky mumbles while he makes his way towards the door. 

"Buck! Come on, man! Get back here." Steve yells. "Besides… you promised..." he says quietly while looking at his lifelong friend. The dark haired man sighs and shakes his head. He stomps back muttering something about how a grown man his size, who beats the shit out of people with a metal shield still manages to look like a lost puppy. But he can't help but smile at the overly excited look on that punk's face as he makes his way over again. If wasn’t for the Avengers standing there, little Stevie might have just been jumping up and down with sheer excitement.

"Now, I'm going to stand right here whether anyone likes it or not!” He tugs at his collar “And can you hurry up? I'm sweating like a pig in this sweater."

"There is just fine, Buck." Nat says while she disappears behind the camera again. “Ready guys?”

Wanda shakes her head laughing.

"NOW WHAT?!" 

"Calm down, Buck." Steve sighs and ignores the furious look his friend is giving him. Though the look the man is giving the rest of his teammates is far worse. If looks could kill, everyone in the tower would be dead by now.

Nat turns to Wanda. "Come on, sweetheart. You're not helping you know."

Wanda opens her mouth but shuts it again. 

“WHAT!? WHAT IS IT?! WHAT?! Just spit it out!" Bucky throws his hands in the air out of pure frustration while Steve groans. 

"I just think they need to smile more. That's all." Wanda shrugs while looking at Nat and completely ignoring the two super soldiers. 

Everyone in the room looks the two men up and down. Steve is looking like a deer in headlights, frantically looking at every person in the room.

"You're right, Wanda. Guys, give me your biggest smiles!" Nat says cheerfully but instead of taking a picture, she looks at the two men in front of her and cocks her eyebrow. "Don’t they say you had a smile that could light up a room, Barnes? How about-?”

"I WAS SMILING!!" Bucky pulls his hair and groans.

Seeing Steve lose all hope to get this picture taken, Sam tries to help. "Think of something fun, man. Like a fun memory." And then he immediately realizes his mistake. 

"Really bird brain? REALLY? You think you're funny, don't you?" Bucky strides across the room to where Sam is standing. "Memory? MEMORY?!"

Steve sprints towards Bucky and puts a hand on his shoulder. "He didn't mean it like that." He looks at his friend with pleading eyes. "Let it go." Steve takes a deep breath while he walks towards the kitchen counter to get a cup of hot chocolate. “You know what, guys, I think we’ll just leave it.”

“Hey Wanda” Tony says to the long haired woman. “Can’t you trick them into smiling? Like one of those dorky toothy obnoxious smiles. Maybe let them tap-dance a little.”

Bucky’s head snaps up. “Oh no! Stay. Out. Of. My. Head.” He’s shooting daggers with his eyes but as far as Wanda is concerned he is as threatening as Grumpy Bear.

“No-one’s getting in anyone’s head, okay?!” Steve fumes. “I just want a fucking picture! Is that too much to ask? One lousy PICTURE!” Immediately Steve turns his head towards Tony pointing his finger at him. “And don’t you fucking language me. I dare you.” he practically growls and just like that the entire room grows silent.

"Alright. Back to the tree, Rogers. Let's get this over and done with." Bucky huffs and motions his friend over.

Steve smiles. It’s finally happening. He takes his place again next to the tree, feet plant firmly on the ground, straight posture, hands behind his back, chest out. Bucky furrows his brow.

“Jesus Christ, Steve. If you're going Captain America on me then I'm going to give my best Winter Soldier look. And considering what we’re wearing that would be freaking ridiculous.” Steve’s shoulders slump as he looks at his best and oldest friend. He had looked forward to this moment so much and now it seemed it just wasn’t meant to be. “Steve?” Bucky speaks softly to him and it’s the tone of voice that reminds Steve of the Bucky he used to spent Christmas with all those decades ago. “You wanted a picture of _us_, Steve. Then be Steve.”

“And... we're done! It's a beauty, soldiers." Nat smiles and marches out the door before they could even ask to see the picture.

“Did she already take a picture, Steve? I didn’t hear a shutter.”

“Digital camera, Buck. Digital. You know, it’s things like these that sometimes make me wonder how on earth you became the world’s best assassin.”

“They gave me guns, punk. Not a camera. They didn’t exactly expect me to make a photo album.” Steve opens his mouth to retort but Bucky cut him short. “Why don’t you just shut up and drink your hot cocoa… Captain _Stevie_.”

When Steve and Bucky returned to their bedrooms that evening they each found an envelope slid under their bedroom door. In it was the picture and a note: "For my soldiers out of time. Merry Christmas. Love, Nat."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
